


and i'm still an asshole playing with candles

by CuboneGirl13



Series: alight [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've always had a love for fire<br/>the pretty colors<br/>the dancing flames<br/>and the danger of getting burned</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm still an asshole playing with candles

**Author's Note:**

> So. This one took a while. XD But part of it is that I'm trying to write down my headcanons about these dudes, which takes a little.  
> But anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Title is from ”Braille” by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: not a blasted thing.

you've always had a love for fire  
the pretty colors  
the dancing flames  
and the danger of getting burned  
.  
first time you see him  
you're both eleven  
and you're taller than him  
and he's tiny  
and tan  
and freckly  
and blond  
and you decide you want to be friends  
.  
he's rubbish at magic  
he blows everything up  
or sets things on fire  
and though you're both half-bloods  
you were raised like a muggle  
and he as a wizard  
but you're still better than him  
he's too proud  
and over-confident  
and you don't like him  
he just pisses you off  
and you change your mind on the friend thing  
.  
second year  
and everything's chaos  
people show their true colors when things are bad  
and he's showing a rainbow  
and he's still terrorizing the Slytherins  
but he's sweet to the scared kids  
so you can't be mad  
and once again  
you change your mind  
.  
third year  
and you're reminded more than ever  
he's coarse  
and rude  
and **maddening**  
and you cry so many times  
more than he knows  
because he's abrasive  
and mean  
and you've got fire in your heart  
but he's got fire in his words  
.  
by the time fourth year rolls around  
you may have a tee-niny crush on him  
at the very least  
you're friends  
so when he asks you to the ball  
you're ecstatic  
it's all you and Parvati can talk about for the next week  
you've already got the perfect shoes and gown and purse  
and now you've the perfect date  
and you're so _excited_  
until the actual night rolls around  
and you're so scared you'll do the wrong thing  
say something stupid  
but your fears are unfounded  
because he's the one who says something devastating  
and then you cry again  
and he attempts damage control  
but of course  
being the crude fool that he is  
just makes it all worse  
and you slap him and storm off  
and you decide you want nothing to do with him  
.  
come fifth year  
you're over him  
and besides  
with You-Know-Who back  
who cares about boys and dating  
(well)  
[you still do]  
{you just don't care about _him_ }  
and he's calling Harry a liar  
and you a fool  
and you're angry  
positively livid  
because who does he think he is?  
and then  
you decide it's not worth worrying about  
 **he's** not worth worrying about  
and then he comes around  
and you're happy  
until you remind yourself that you don't care about him anymore  
but  
you're starting to change your mind again  
.  
when sixth year starts  
you feel like you're walking on air  
because for some reason  
 _Ron_ seems interested in you  
and he's tall  
and handsome  
and you must admit  
you _do_ have a bit of a thing for gingers  
but you can't help but notice  
Seamus is actually a good bit taller than you by now  
but you push that out of your mind pretty quickly  
because  
 _you don't care_  
and now you have a boyfriend who doesn't make you mad  
and you may be a bit clingy  
and obsessive  
and possessive  
but he's yours  
so you're gonna stake your claim  
and you look to see how Seamus feels  
'cause you have to admit  
you do care  
just a little  
.  
seventh year is a living hell  
and out of your little core group of Gryffindors  
you, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati are all that are left  
so you're kind of forced together  
and either you and him make up  
or someone leaves  
and no one's ditching the DA now  
so you make up  
'cause you know you'd fall apart without him  
.  
and before you know it,  
it's all crashing down around you  
the world is chaos  
and yelling  
and running for your life  
and then  
it's gone  
.  
they keep you in St. Mungo's for two weeks  
you're sedated for the first few days  
and then it's test  
after test  
after test  
and you talk to Bill  
'cause he's been through this  
and you can't help but have a bit of a crush on him  
after all, you've always had a thing for redheads  
and you have visitors through it all  
mostly Parvati  
and sometimes Dean  
and various other members of the DA  
and even Hermione once or twice  
but  
never  him  
.  
you don't see him again until the full moon  
at the Ministry during a meeting  
and you snap  
you scream  
and fuss  
and you know you're making a bad impression  
but you don't care  
you're **mad**  
because he's talking to you like a best friend  
when he never even visited you  
and you're done with him  
.  
it takes time  
but you forgive him  
and he forgives you  
and you're working on repairing the relationship  
and  
you're glad you never really gave up on him  
(even though you are still a bit mad)  
.  
you've never been afraid of fire  
of getting burned  
and now  
you're the girl with fire in her eyes  
and he's the boy with fire in his heart  
fire can melt  
but it can strengthen too  
and you're rising from the ashes like a phoenix  
stronger than ever before


End file.
